


Sway Me Smooth

by BelaCinderella



Series: Kingsman Things [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and dancing, cute slow dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy parties are boring parties, but they're better if you have someone with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway Me Smooth

They were at a party. A fancy party where the waiters refused to smile and the bartender didn’t ask for ID. The only people on the dance floor were either too unimportant to bother talking to or too important to bother talking to people, while the people in the middle frantically socialized under the thin veneer of calm enthusiasm. 

Eggsy felt he was most likely one of the too unimportant, no matter how many people Harry introduced him to. They could sense his socio-economic status and found his accent grating. They plastered on polite smiles, shook his hand, and made excuses. 

Eggsy turned to Harry, as yet another politician or somesuch wended his way away from them, and said “the rains in Spain… I’m going to go find the bar.” Harry chuckled and nodded, relinquishing his charge for the evening. As Eggsy moved through the room, he spotted the others from Kingsman. Arthur was discussing something evidently serious with several other equally old and important looking men. Roxy was in conversation with what looked like a movie star and a Duke, and flirting heavily with the movie star, touching her arm and laughing at something she had said. Eggsy wished her good luck. He reached the bar. He wanted something sweet. He wanted something potent. He wanted

“Can I have a very large mojito?” said Eggsy. The bartender nodded, and Eggsy said, “but like, with a lot of rum?” The bartender smiled and nodded. Thank God. As the bartender was creating his drink, Eggsy went back to people watching. 

There was Harry making some joke with someone whom he had introduced as a politician of some note, American, and a Qatari sheikh. Roxy had maneuvered the movie star alone. Arthur had moved on to another cluster of old men. But no sign of-

“Can I get a double old fashioned?” came a familiar voice from behind him. Eggsy turned to see Charlie standing there in his slim cut blue suit, looking the pinnacle of posh perfection. Hair parted side swoop as he liked it, lips pursed, looking vaguely annoyed. He hadn’t noticed Eggsy yet, who was leaning further down the bar, so Eggsy took his time to look at him. The suit was very tailored, an impeccable fit, designed to impress and intimidate. It highlighted his lithe, muscular build, forcing the viewer to note the shoulder-to-waist ratio, jacket cut perfectly to move the eye from the dip of the small of his back to swell of his arse. Crisp white shirt contrasted with the striking blue suit said powerful and respectable, but the messy pocket square said louche. Eggsy could look at him all day. 

As if he could feel Eggsy’s eyes sliding down his body, Charlie snapped his eyes up, then looked down the bar, to where Eggsy was smiling at him. He smiled back, tension melting away from his demeanor. He walked to where Eggsy was standing, leaning next to him on the bar.

“How’s it been tonight?” asked Eggsy, watching the bartender put the finishing touches on his drink. 

“Dull. Interminable. There’s only so many of my father’s acquaintances I can talk to before I want to kill myself.”

“You know these people?” asked Eggsy, taking a sip of his mojito. Crisp mint complimented the rum and he thought about the beach.

“Some of them, yes. My father and grandfather threw parties exactly like this growing up. I’ve been surrounded by these people forever. They’ve never changed. Always wrapped up in their lives and how they can further themselves. Tiresome,” Charlie frowned as the bartender placed his drink in front of him and took a very large drink. 

“Well Harry’s tried to introduce me to a few,” Charlie laughed and Eggsy stopped.

“Oh Eggsy, you don’t want to know any of them,” Charlie said, downing about half his drink. Eggsy shrugged and took another sip of his. They turned to watch the crowd together.

“You see that woman in the orange dress,” said Charlie, gesturing across the floor, “my mother hates her. Says she’s boring and uptight. She loved to pinch my cheeks when I was younger. Her fashion sense hasn’t improved,” Eggsy laughed, trying to picture Charlie as a child being harassed by ladies. “And that man over there, with the yellow pocket square? Used to be very rich, but lost a lot in some land development deal that fell through. They say he has ties to the Italian mafia, but no one can prove it.”

Eggsy realized he had finished his drink, and turned to Charlie, “well, now that I’m done rubbing elbows with the rich and boring, I wanted to dance. Buuuuut it seems I have no dance partner.”

Charlie smiled and downed the last of his drink and extended his hand to Eggsy, “would you care to dance?”

As they walked out onto the floor together, the opening chords to Dean Martin’s “Sway” started to play. Charlie took Eggsy’s hand in his, and put his other on Eggsy’s waist, holding him close. 

_Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you_ crooned Dean, and Charlie breathed the words into Eggsy’s ear as he spun them lazily around the dance floor. Eggsy rested his head lightly on Charlie’s shoulder, losing himself in the rhythm. 

_Only you have the magic technique, when we sway I go weak,_ Dean’s voice hypnotizing and sultry, the dancers matching their footsteps to the guitar and castanets. The song was a short one, and pretty soon Charlie and Eggsy were swirling about the dance floor to another slow song.

“Harry’s looking at us,” whispered Charlie. Eggsy picked his head up as they turned and saw his mentor standing there with what looked like a small smirk on his face. Eggsy smiled at him and Harry winked and raised his glass of champagne. As they turned again, Eggsy felt Charlie give a small nod to Harry over his shoulder. The second song ended and Charlie led Eggsy back to the party. 

“Thank you for the dance,” said Charlie, and he took Eggsy’s hand and lightly brushed his lips against it.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it when authors promise you a lot of stuff, and only sporadically deliver the goods? Then follow me on [tumblr!](dilf-enthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
